Character Poetry Collection
by Midnight Kayari
Summary: A collection of poems told by the different characters in The Legend of Zelda. There is one for Zelda, Link, the Sages from OoT, Midna, Zant, Malon, Tetra, Mido, Medli, Ilia, Marin, Ralis, Keaton, Ganondorf, and more!
1. Zelda's Regret

**Zelda's Regret**

Since the dawn of this awesome land

We've been appointed with this hand

Never to succumb to our will

Instead to accept; so please be still

Amongst the many we are the few

There's nothing else that we can do

To stop the play of fates

But to accept out destinies and to wait

As history repeats again and again

All because of the evil in men

Our Naiveté is to blame

How I wish you had never came

For then I would not have dragged you into this

You say you did it for love, in bliss

I know now that it's my fault we've been thrown into an everlasting paradox

So I pull back my tresses, my golden locks

To signify the end of what may have been

And to sink through the black spiral within

The Land of Hyrule we've crushed with our hands

Even though our intentions were to save this golden land.


	2. Eyes of a Stranger

**Eyes of a Stranger**

Eyes of the clearest, sapphire blue

To look to them brings strength renewed

So familiar to me yet so strange all in one

Her eyes that screamed out that she wanted some fun

As if she was caged in her paradise of flowers

As if her prophetic dreams held so little power

Those eyes of hers, they kept me strong

Though seven years are sadly gone

Her eyes stayed with me through and through

That innocent look and her smile, too

For her now I search the world, though

For she disappeared so long ago

Yet now I see eyes of a ruby red

Their mysterious glow dances in my head

Though different from hers as red is to blue

The same feeling I get from those eyes I once knew

Rests strangely in his ruby stare

The same, yet so different, from her sapphire glare

Confusion ensues

As I try to pursue

The mystery of their eyes

No matter how hard I try

Maybe I'll never know why they seem the same

Maybe I'll never be able to shake the blame

Of why she was gone and now he is here

It's my fault she's had to wait all of these years

And maybe those ruby eyes are one and the same

As the eyes of the princess who brought me to shame


	3. Saria's Patience

**Saria's Patience**

Deep in the forest I await his return

He promised, he swore, he'd come back so he'd learn

The reasons I taught him my song of the woods

The reason I thought that if he could do it, of course I could

Though the forest cries out to me in pain

On this stump in my meadow I must remain

At least until he calls to me

Upon the ocarina of the fairies

Just once I'd like to see his smile

So I know that my wait will have been worthwhile

Come back to me soon, how I beg and I plead

The forest cries out it's desperately in need

What has become of you, Link, my dear friend?

Where will you go when your journey will end?

Will you return to your home with the Kokiri?

Or will you venture off again just to leave me?

I'm sorry, Link, I can wait no longer

The cries of the forest are becoming much stronger

Please find me in our secret place

We must meet again face-to-face

I need your help to restore the good

Return the forest to the balance we once understood

The trees cry out, Kokiri plead

Link, my friend, your help we need


	4. Midna's Scorn

**Midna's Scorn**

True it may be that those days are done

Where shadows were so thick they covered the sun

How beautiful I once thought it to be

How wrong I was after you made me see

That your darkness was malice, your twilight was hate

You took over my palace and shattered the gate

The Twilight Mirror, to be more precise

Then hid a shard in a place covered in ice

And another you hid in the city in the sky

And that's when I truly began to wonder why

I pondered my position and I contemplated shame

How once I was the princess but you thrust me into pain

And now I ride upon his back all through the land of light

It burns my skin to see that glow; my grey skin turns to white

I once believed the power you had

Was the magic of our people that had driven you mad

But now the truth I clearly see

You've released the darker side of me

And now I plot for revenge and repent

To reclaim my throne for my patience is spent

I'm sick of this tiny, repulsive Imp shell

It's high time I return your "gift" and send _you_ to hell

So sweet dreams, false king, for they may be your last

Because I'll come at you hard and I'll kill you real fast


	5. Ruto's Lament

**Ruto's Lament**

Into the belly of my Lord Jabu-Jabu

For I've ventured in there for as long as I knew

That the insides were refuge and a sacred place

Where I could escape from my sad royal fate

But today is quite different, I'm rather afraid

The insides of my god are seeping with hate

Electrical monsters pour out from within

Strange holes in the lining and green blobs that spin

And for some unknown reason it smells really bad

I fear something is wrong and it's making me sad

So I sit down to rest a bit inside his belly

When a giant blue fishy thing made out of jelly

Came out of his bowls and snatched up my stone

The precious Sapphire of my people's home

I got up and screamed in rage at the foul thing

Then another approached and proceeded to sting

My feet and my fins so it hurt quite a lot

If I tried to get up or if I tried to walk

So I followed the creatures by dragging myself after them

Through strange fluids and stenches but they'd escaped by then

So I waited and waited for someone to come by

Wrote a message in a bottle, refusing to cry

But that did not matter, for I was alone

And I desperately wanted to reclaim my stone


	6. Zant's Revenge

**Zant's Revenge**

That throne of yours was rightfully mine

But those bastards that ruled failed to see how divine

My stature and skills that so naturally bloomed

For the throne of the Twilight was to be mine soon

But those numbskulls, those morons, they looked right on through

And picked someone pathetic, that person was you

So I vowed my revenge and I vowed to regain

That position you stole, what is yours is my pain

So you see, my dear Midna, what's fair is what's fair

And my great god Ganondorf swore his power he'd share

And he vowed I could have whatever I wish

And what I wish is none other than this

I want you to suffer as I did this day

I want you to transform and then stay that way

An Imp is the form that suits you so well

You're a devil, a siren, and you deserve hell

I'll rule over your people and twist them so fine

That they'll easily blot out the sun and it's shine

Oh, that's such a perfect and wonderful plan

I'll merge twilight with light to create a darker land

A land that suits the needs of the people of this place

A land of beauty so refined fit for my people's race

And quite soon, in fact, tomorrow by sunset

The fate you deserve you will have met

For it is then that I'll purge you of what's mine to take

For you are my toy now, an Imp I shall make


	7. Malon's Fear

**Malon's Fear**

And here I stand inside the ranch my papa rightfully owns

The gates are closed, I feel afraid in the place I once called home

There's something I don't understand about what's going on

I swear to get to the bottom of this, or my name ain't Malon

The horses are a tad bit jumpy

The milk from my cows is a tad bit chunky

It seems this whole place is all in a mess

Ever since my dad left, I guess

But that doesn't explain a gosh-darn thing

And I'm so confused I can barely sing

Epona is angrier and shyer than ever before

And Ingo's constant bossing is making me sore

So maybe that's it, why this place is so strange

Ingo's changed quite a bit since my dad left the range

His clothes are all fancy, he doesn't do work

He just stands by the gate with that ridiculous smirk

Waiting for someone, perhaps, is my thought

Though I think that he waits by the gate quite a lot

Oh, that must be it, the new king, I think

He always comes by, but then leaves in a wink

But he's tall and he's dark and he's really quite scary

I bet he's the reason that the animals are so wary

But what can I say, what can I do?

I don't know what's wrong; I don't have a clue

All I can do is hope the situation isn't a curse

I just pray that this madness just doesn't get worse


	8. Impa's Vows

**Impa's Vows**

My people of the shadows have sadly long since past

And though it pains me to admit that I may be the last

I have a duty to perform, a princess to protect

And I will do as best I can to never, ever let

The hands of evil lay a finger on her small, frail frame

And through my awesome ninja-skills I'll put darkness to shame

For though the shadow is not bad, some forms of darkness are cursed

Such forms of black are without heart and wish to make things worse

This evil black I'll overcome with my shadow so benign

But to do it alone, I fear I can not, but I will never resign

For my fate is to fade into the darkness from whence I came

And I will surely prove my worth and prove we aren't the same

As the darkness seeped in evil, the shadow oh so cruel

With my darkness drenched in goodness I will fight a shadow's duel

So my dear princess, rest at east, I will not fail you yet

Not then, not now, I won't ever fail, for it's on my _life_ I bet

So all you creatures have been warned

You are not free of Sheikah scorn

So crawl back into darkness deep

Where you can be such cursed, black sheep

Stop giving the shadow a warped, evil name

For if you do not stop, your death will be my blame


	9. Happy Mask Salesman's Warning

**Happy Mask Salesman's Warning**

Majora's Mask is deadly as a red venomous snake

Majora's Mask will kill us all; leave nothing in its wake

I took it then to change the present from being as dark as the past

But since it has been stolen by Impish hands I know that this solace can't last

For Majora is a tormented soul

Twisted and writhing in its own black hole

It holds no pity for any one

With its might it will blot out the sun

Using the moon which face it has deranged

The landscape will suffer, this world will be changed

If three slow days is the limit we've got

Then the time that we have isn't really a lot

So hop to it, young traveler; young lad

For if you do not you'll be making me sad

For this world will be gone, perhaps you along with it

And the mask of Majora, I could not retrieve it

I could not protect it from unworthy hands

I could not change the fate of other doomed lands

For Majora will move itself into the heart

Of a weakling, a loner whose brain isn't smart

No matter what world or what country or field

Majora will use a poor soul as its shield

As it burns and destroys everything in its path

How much destruction would that be? Why, _you_ do the math!


	10. Tetra's Confusion

**Tetra's Confusion**

I've known myself for all my life

I've known that I'd have to sacrifice

I'm a pirate, for Din's sake, of course there would be troubles

But who ever suspected they'd lie _beneath_ the bubbles?

I gave that silly boy in green my special lucky stone

And with it he braved the Great Sea and traversed the unknown

Who knew we'd grow so close? Who knew we could be friends?

Who knew we'd stick together until the bitter end?

But the story has not finished, my pen has not had its rest

In fact, it's only just begun; we've been put to the test

He had some sacred object that was silver and was thin

I followed him on his ship just to take a little spin

Then a bubble formed around us and

We were taken to a ruined land

Beneath the waves, beneath the sea

There was a grand, but dead city

A castle and a courtyard, a hallway and a throne

A statue stood before us, the light making it shown

We pushed it back a little to reveal a hidden path

A great man dressed in red stood there and told us what hath

Become of this kingdom, now crumbling rock

How it was once a major part of Hyrule's building block

But then he called me close to him and showed me something new

A tiny golden triangle that shown with essence true

It fit my pendant nice and tight

But then I didn't feel quite right

My hair fell down, my clothes got long

And in my mind echoed a song

I'd heard before, but could scarcely recollect

It's sat in my heart for so long it's faced my cold neglect

But here I stood now, dressed in pink

A silly little gown, though it must have looked good to Link

For he stood there in awe, he couldn't look away

But then the king of red lions began to say

"Dear Tetra, you are Zelda, the true princess of this land,"

"And it's your destiny to hold this treasure in your hand."

I'm so confused, I must confess

As to how I got into this stupid pink dress

And to why I am a princess when I've always been a pirate

Explain it all you want, but I fear I still won't get it


	11. Nabooru's Request

**Nabooru's Request**

You fooled me with your yellow eyes

You've clouded my mind with dreams of the sky

But no more, I say, I don't want this fate

I'll stop this madness before it's too late

Just because you are my king

Does not mean you rule everything

My heart is my own

The valley my home

This desert is all we desire

So please, do not follow the goal you aspire

We Gerudo, your people, your ladies of grace

We are a dying, fruitless race

Stay here, lone male amongst us girls

This desert valley is your world

So please don't go, please don't erase

This paradise, this sacred place

Don't defile it with your greedy hands

Don't strip the others of their land

We don't want war, we just want independence

We don't want to pay for your sins with our penance

Leave Hyrule be, forget about this golden power

Don't leave your people bitter and your country sour

But I see that my word you won't heed

Not even in our time of need

Goodbye, my friend, now traitor turned

Your hands soaked red, your conscience burned

We won't accept you as our lord

Because you want this "Master Sword"

It's not a thing for you to take

Your greedy hands will surely make

Your people turn against your will

Don't think that we could want you still

We'd rather be all women again

Than to be ruled by a selfish man


	12. Anju & Kafei's Prayer

A/N: The regular words are what Anju is saying, and the italic words are what Kafei is saying. Neither of them can hear one another, but it's like they are saying the same poem from two different places at once. Also, it can still work as a non-rhyming poem if only Anju's words are read or if only Kafei's words are read. Sorry if that's confusing! Forgive me!

**Anju and Kafei's Prayer**

I wonder where you could be, my love

_I'm sorry for having to leave, my dove_

Our wedding was only to be in three days

_I've failed you as a lover in so many ways_

I wouldn't care how you came back to me

_I just can't bear to let you see_

I've been waiting for you to come back

_It's the mask of the sun that I lack_

Without you by my side I ache

_Another mask I can not make_

What could you be doing for three lonely moons?

_I'll traverse the canyon and come back to you soon_

Why won't you tell me where you've been all this time?

_I'll return to you safely, your name I will chime_

Are you lost, are you hurt?

_I've collected some dirt_

Are you safe, are you clean?

_On this Sakon-thief, the man so mean_

Your sweet name I cry

_By the rocks I sigh_

I rock myself to sleep

_Please, my love, do not weep_

How I wish I really knew

_I wish I could have stayed with you_

Why you ran so far away

_I will return to you some day_


	13. Mido's Reluctant Apology

**Mido's Reluctant Apology**

You stupid kid, always ruining my fun

You were the worst Kokiri, not even a real person

No fairy of your own to guide you through the woods

How sad, you're all alone, the way a non-Kokiri should

But everyone liked you best

Even though you were a pest

Even Saria preferred your pathetic company over me

Me, the Great Mido, boss of the Kokiri

What made you so special? What made you so great?

What made it so they loved you and what I got was their hate?

Was it the silence of your stare? The way you combed your hair?

Or was it only pity that made them want to share?

Was it your stupid hat which flopped down-side instead up-side?

Was it because you were stronger or because you had no guide?

And then you did the worst of things, you killed the Deku Tree

You sucked him dry, his leaves now grey, the dead guardian of we

And still they loved you more that I

And over you Saria would still cry

Because you had to leave this place

There was a smile on my face

Until the day I saw her tears

And then I wished that all of these years

I hadn't been so mean to you

Perhaps you were Kokiri true

If Saria though so, why not I?

Maybe now it's my turn to cry

I regret my words and my past actions

If only you could forgive me, if only just a fraction

But you never came back, and I don't know if you ever will

Now to Saria and the others it's as if time stands still

I'm sorry for what I've done

To you, who once was no one

I apologize for everything, especially for what I've said

And I know it's not your fault that the Great Deku Tree is dead


	14. Medli's Memories

**Medli's Memories**

I once trained to be someone great

Attendant of Valloo seemed so appropriate

So I played on my lyre, I played for my prince

But he was ashamed of his fear, of his resistance

For Valloo was so scared, he was so upset

My prince could not fetch his wings, so what he did was fret

I sang to him softly the hymns of old

But he just held his pearl from the goddess of gold

Then a boy in green came with a story oh so sad

His sister had been kidnapped, and he was not so glad

But he was happy to aid my people in our hour of need

It made my prince rethink himself and counter-act his greed

The boy in green, he saved Valloo

My prince, he'd found his hope renewed

Komali now had wings to fly

Then green boy had to say goodbye

But we had not forgotten him; he'd helped us oh so much

I never knew he would return and memory he'd touch

He played a song, nostalgic so

My world went dark, but then I'd know

My duty to the waters and land

I took my lyre up in my hand

For then I knew what fate was meant for me

The Sage of Earth was what I was to be

The boy in green took me away

Through land and sea and night and day

Together we conquered the evil once ridden

In the Temple of Earth that was carefully hidden

I restored a little power into his holy blade

And deep within the darkness, sadly so, is where I stayed

To pray for the sword with a hilt of blue

With loneliness I never knew

To the surface is where I wish to go back

But the knowledge of whether it's safe's what I lack

When I know for sure that the evil is gone

I'll come out of the darkness to which I now belong


	15. Rauru's Sanctuary

**Rauru's Sanctuary**

It is here I wait behind these doors

It is here where I reside

Behind the temple walls of stone

Seven years time I bide

Until the hero long foretold

The spiritual stones he'll hold

I rest here for eternity

With time, light, and serenity

The sun will rise only to set

The shadow grows into a threat

I will not let the darkness pass

The hero must stay safe

To man from boy, our only hope

And his growth to hero from waif

I stand here as the years go by

Watching over him in silence

Although sometimes I wonder why

I am his sole defense

Until he wakes from slumber deep

Those seven years he'll have to sleep

I pray 'til then things aren't so bad

I pray that hell lies dormant

And as soon as the hero wakes

I shall be his informant


	16. Ilia's Emptiness

**Ilia's Emptiness**

Here I am alone again staring at the sky

I can't remember anything no matter how I try

This emptiness is like cold ember

I know nothing, I can't remember

What is it that I have lost?

What will getting it back cost?

My memories, my memories, I can remember naught

They're lost from me, so lost from me, and now I am distraught

Do I know him? Did I know you?

How do I know what you tell me is either false or true?

My trust runs deep, and I believe

That you would never make me grieve

But even though you shield me so

There is something I have to know

Just who are you, what is your name?

Something about you seems the same

As one I think I can't forget

But I know that we've only just met

Could this be my imagination?

A twisted thought of my creation?

This emptiness, it burns me so

I can not keep it, I must know

I ca not take this anymore

I want to rest on memory's shore

I must remember, I must recall

Who you are to me after all


	17. Marin's Lullaby

**Marin's Lullaby**

Out in the ocean and upon the walk of sand

I walk the stretch with my lyre in hand

Singing the song that the ocean sung unto me

I am the voice that will sing of the sea

Ballads of old telling of the past long forgot

If I sing of them I will forget naught

Legends passed down from our ancestors long since past

I am the voice that will sing the tune last

Plucking away at the song that I know so well

Making my way to the place where I dwell

Sandals upon my feet and flowers in my hair

I am the voice that will echo the prayer

If I can ever hope to find my destiny

Walk no more I shall by waves of the sea

Leaving a trail of my footsteps upon the sand

I am the voice that the sea will command

Somehow I know that this island I'm trapped within

Won't ever be subject to earthly din

We are the dreams of the people so far from here

I am the voice that will soon disappear


	18. Prince Ralis Matures

**Prince Ralis Matures**

My mother sent me to the town

To fix what had turned upside-down

Those things, I don't know what they were

The image they made in my mind was nothing but a blur

She sent me there to ask for some aid

But too far into the sun I had strayed

I sat down to rest for Nayru knows how long

I closed my tired eyes while humming a song

Before I even knew it I was out cold

I felt my pulse quicken as I lost my hold

This air was too dry without dew drops or rain

In such dry heat as this it was too great a strain

Everything became dark as my mind went blank

And because I live now, I've a hero to thank

For he helped a young girl who saved my from the field

He fought away the monsters with his arrows, sword and shield

When at last I woke again inside a house of wood

I realized that I'd failed my mother though I'd done what I could

Where was she then, was she okay?

Would she be alright with my delay?

Mother, Mother, please stay alright

I can't bear the thought that it's death you would bite

Mother, Mother, come sing me a song

Come tell me I'll see you again and be strong

When my fever released me I opened my eyes

I heard humans rejoicing with much relieved cries

They had worked hard to return me to health

But without my mother my life had no wealth

I was not strong, nor wise, nor brave

And I could see my Mother's grave

I wept there for the longest time until he found me there

He made me realize all was well and thus he did declare

My mother still lived one somehow within my people's hearts

And now it was up to me to say where this journey starts

I saw that I'd have to grow up and be the prince I was

I vowed that day I'd be the best and do what a hero does


	19. Keaton's Quiz

**Keaton's Quiz**

Answer my question, answer me this!

What name is the creature that goes "hiss?"

Is slithers its way with deceiving coils

Goodness and hope it surely spoils

The clouds in the sky will billow like thunder

Raining down tears of rain and wonder

Who is the brother of dear, strong thunder?

Lighting is he who tears skies asunder

What is this sprout growing from the ground?

Everything and everywhere it is found!

It takes life from soil and life from soot

Its green leaves are trampled under foot

And what is the name of yonder lady?

Her wander-lust appears quite shady

With hair like fire and skirt like seas

And I've never seen such strange shoes as these

They say she works at the Stock-Pot Inn

When she lost her fiancé, she lost her grin

And what is this land that is doomed to dust?

With four sacred temples, save them you must

The moon looms low over this our town

And all wise men know that it shall fall down

Destroy all the beauty of this place

Unless you can offer saving grace

So if you can answer the things I ask

Then you can overcome any task


	20. Darunia's Dilemma

**Darunia's Dilemma**

My people are awaiting me

To help them and to set them free

The dragon of Volcano deep

Has now awakened from its sleep

To feast in fire and rock and stone

And take my people from their home

Imprison them in walls of steel

And gobble them up for his meal

The last of us is long since gone

The dragon overcame our brawn

So into the temple's depths I go

In hopes to deal the final blow

To the dragon waiting in the deep

Its head and heart I soon will keep

And free my people from its hold

Its weakness lies in steel, I'm told

The hammer of legends in which we spoke

Will make the dragon taste his smoke

And if I can not win alone

What lies ahead is yet unknown

Unless the brother sworn to me

Can help to set my people free


	21. Ganondorf's Grudge

**Ganondorf's Grudge**

I can't believe it's come to this

When all I desired was soft wind's kiss

Upon my people's sunburned backs

To help my people to relax

Alas, the power's warped me so

I didn't know how far I'd go

To have the power in my hands

To eradicate the desert sands

But when I saw the world outside

I knew that it had to be mine

I'd give it to my people, too

And watch them as my power grew

I'd kill the king and take his land

'Twas such a heinous thing I'd planned

I didn't think I'd be found out

But I was wrong, I wouldn't doubt

As the daughter of the king, in fact

Knew a boy from the woods and made a pact

To foil my plans and save the world

Before my plans had been unfurled

But I caught on, I wasn't dim

I decided I must follow him

He did the dirty work for me

Collected spiritual stones three

He set them in the pedestal

And then began to move the wall

The Triforce now belonged to me

But it had split to pieces three

At least I held one in my hands

The power to control these lands

But then the boy returned one day

He saved the sages, to my dismay

I'd one last chance to finish this

And that was to find the princess

But she was nowhere to be found

Not in the fields nor underground

But when the boy returned to here

The Sheikah youth would then reveal

That underneath those ninja clothes

Was Princess Zelda with lips like rose

I'd found her now, and took her away

I tried to make that boy my prey

But he came to my castle and struck me down

And sealed me away where I'd never be found

Now I'm trapped in an abyss

And all I've got to say is this:

Curse you Link, and all your friends!

Curse you 'til the bitter end!


	22. Din's Fire

Din's Fire

**Din's Fire**

With flaming arms so strong and true

She formed the land now green and blue

We remember that she gave birth

To what was brown and reddened earth

And to the heavens she did arise

With Wisdom and Courage to the skies

She left behind a treasure pure

That helped the darkness to endure

And now the fire in her eyes

Can fool but few within her guise

Of dancing Din of seasons four

The oracle of now and yore

With burning soul and fiery step

To dance away just to forget

That it was hers who aided naught

But darkness true that heroes fought

And to this day she is a girl

Who lost herself within this world

The flaming arms of Goddess Din

No longer golden now, but skin

Wave to her sisters just to pray

That maybe she can slip away


	23. She Who Is No More

She Who Is No More

**She Who Is No More**

And so the days of twilight past

Alas were never meant to last

As she who was is now no more

And since has vanished into lore

I cannot search the hills or trees

For she has vanished with the breeze

Her kingdom once within the dark

Was more than cynical and stark

The path to her is long since gone

And with her passing came the dawn

But sunlight draws a weary path

When light is what incurred her wrath

Yet I was light and here I stay

'Til light no longer holds its sway

Perhaps it's then she shall return

To wash away my deep concern

But then I'd be as daylight would

Without its life 'twould do no good

So in the shadows I shall stay

Until my body melts away

Or else she comes to save me still

With all her might and all her will

And yet I know it's not to be

Her presence in this world with me


	24. The Triforce

The Triforce

**The Triforce**

Balanced heart of purity

Bears the golden relics three

With equal strengths of mind and might

With all the courage left to fight

For all that stands for good and glee

Against the dark monstrosity

For what good is wisdom

Without the power to protect it

Or the courage to spread it?

For what good is power

Without the courage to wield it

Or the wisdom to control it?

And what good is courage

Without wisdom to draw the line between bravery and foolishness

Or the power to back its reckless nature?

Nay, balanced must the wielder be

To hold these golden relics three

Lest far apart they will disperse

To chosen three yet to coerce

The one with wisdom so divine

The one with power great and fine

The one with courage unrefined

And so the treasures of the gods

Will find their bearers within odds

That undermine zero to ten

Yet bearers will be found again

If troubled times must be poured to

Their blessed lands of green and blue

So that a hero may be found

To fight the villain that's come 'round

To take the wisdom for his own

Perhaps when said hero is grown

And in time take his courage, too

In a sad, doomed attempt to rule

But heroes always will prevail

Against the fires, rain, and hail

And through his lessons learned well

The evil beasts that he must fell

He will become a balanced soul

His heart hath earned the Triforce whole

His wish would make all as it should

Undoing wrong and spreading good

Once more the Triforce takes its flight

To wait 'til legends fade at night

To bedtime stories for the small

Unknown to most, yet truth to all

Hidden away from human eyes

Awaiting light from godly skies


End file.
